


The Pandora Effect

by TokyoKitty



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Advanced Idea Mechanics, C-Virus Mutation, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokyoKitty/pseuds/TokyoKitty
Summary: Who is this mysterious person lurking around them? Leon can feel them but not see them. Why are they helping them? And, who is that person behind the helmet?read to find out more!





	The Pandora Effect

_**Her pants were the loudest sound in the room at the moment, the researchers having take a small break to switch between instruments. It was a mixture of research and medical instruments, but she couldn't see much past the pain swimming in her vision. Before she could even get her whole breath back, the pain started up again and all she could do now was scream in agony. She couldn't move, the chains were too heavy for her exhausted body. When it was all over with, the last of her consciousness caught the glimpse of a needle being pulled out of a case and then the slight pain of the needle entering her body and hearing the tiny noise of whatever it was being injected into her before the darkness finally caught up to her.**_

_**The agonizing pain ripped her out of her peaceful unconscious state and all she could do was scream in agony while her body burned from the inside out before finally com-busting into the shell of a human and then everything was dark again. It was quiet as the researchers watched the unmoving shell of a human, some scared and some curious to see what would come out of it and then, finally, the sound of the shell cracking open reached their ears. It was a few seconds before the creation popped out of it's shell, the slime bursting away a few seconds later to reveal an ordinary-looking female woman inside...** _

The sound of gunshots tore her away from her thoughts and she turned to see a male and a female, partners she assumed by the way they were holding their pistols, shooting at zombies surrounding them. The screen on her visor showed that the male was named Leon Kennedy and that the female was named Helena Harper, that they both worked in the CIA, and that they were currently doing a top secret mission. Pandora watched them a bit before turning on her invisibility cloak and then jumping off the building she was currently on. Leon was firing his gun like a madman, zipping his head this way and that to make sure no zombies were heading towards him and the ones that were, were blown away by his pistol. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a zombie sneaking up on Helena and turned towards her to yell out,"Helena, look out!" before she could turn and look, the zombie's head fell off it's body, as if it was sliced off, and Helena turned successfully in time to see the headless body fall to the ground. Leon let out a,"What the hell!?" before quickly dodging away from the hands of a zombie. He couldn't help but think about what he had just seen. Why did the zombie's head just fall right off it's own body? there was no way a broken zipline could've moved that fast or quiet for him not to notice it. The sound of Helena calling his name finally caught his attention and they both ran into the nearest building.

Pandora couldn't help but be a little amused at Leon. He looked so confused just then. She watched them run into the bar building before zipping across to the next building from it. Beside her, she could hear her small group land and then a few seconds later, Achilles said,"What do we do about the two civilians?" she watched Leon and Helena for a bit more before saying,"We protect them, along with the other group of civilians that managed to survive this mess." her artificial voice box simulator speaking for her using the various radio's and voices to say what she was thinking. She heard her members pound their chest once in respect before zipping off to do their duties. Pandora turned back to see that Leon and Helena started helping the other group of civilians surrounded by zombies at the gas station. She used the light posts to zip across to the small gas station and did a small flip before landing on the ground, becoming visible again a few seconds after. It was apparent that Leon noticed her sudden appearance when he yelled,"What the hell!? Who is that!?" with her glowing like a neon sign, she couldn't blame him for noticing her so quickly. She turned her head towards him a bit before extending her hologram sword out of it's sheath and then charging at the zombies. In just a few seconds, she had cut down almost all of the zombies except for the Shrieker. When it came time to kill the Shrieker before it could call any more zombies, she put away her sword and charged at said zombie. Just as it was about to call more zombies, she pulled her hand back before shoving it through it's bulbous, glowing neck, grabbing it's vocal cords and then yanking them out. Pandora stood there and watched as it fell to the ground and shrieked one last time before dissolving into ash. 

Behind her, she heard Leon yell,"Helena, watch out!" and she whipped her head back to see an ambulance heading straight for them full speed. Moving at inhuman speeds, she tackled Helena out of the way of the vehicle with just barely a nanosecond left. Helena stared up at her in massive confusion before saying,"W-Who are you?" in response, Pandora just tilted her head a bit before getting off her and looking over the others before turning and walking away, becoming invisible as she was walking. Behind her, she heard Leon yell,"W-Wait! Come back!" but she didn't stop. She had more important stuff to do and their guardian angels promised that they would survive. A few minutes later, Pandora spotted the bodies of Leon and Helena laying in front of a bus that was on fire and stopped to go check on them. Her scanners indicated that they were still alive but she still checked to make sure, putting her fingers on their jugular veins and indeed feeling their pulses. Only a few seconds later, they started stirring. She moved back to give them room and they all looked to see a man try and climb out of the flaming bus, only for it to explode a few seconds later. She heard Leon say,"They escape a zombie apocalypse, only to die like this.." they both stood on their feet slowly and Pandora watched as Leon answered his phone to whomever was calling. Of course, she could see the conversation from her screen but she didn't bother doing so. 

After the conversation was over, Leon looked at her and said,"Who are you? Why are you helping us?" at first, she didn't answer, lifting her wrist that had a control module device on it to type in a command that allowed her to see in the dark with her helmet, before dropping her wrist and finally saying,"My name is Pandora, pleasure to meet you. Don't bother giving me your names, I already know who you are." after she finished speaking, Helena said,"Whoa, what's wrong with your voice?" Leon interrupted her with a,"Helena! isn't it rude to ask such a question?" at that, Pandora couldn't help but laugh and then say,"Don't worry. I'm a mute by choice. This device helps with talking to people." Leon said,"Oh. Sounds cool." then, Helena said,"How does it work? Does it read your mind?" she laughed again before saying,"Precisely, although it's a bit more complicated than that." Leon chimed in to say,"How complicated could it be?" at that, she didn't answer and simply turned and began to walk off. Once they caught up to her, Helena said,"How can you walk in such a shit-storm like this? Aren't you afraid that you'll die?" Pandora simply said,"No. I'm different." Helena responded with,"Different? What does that mean?" she didn't answer again and continued walking. When time came for them to move faster, she pulled out her sword again before jogging ahead, them following with their guns. 

When they were able to breathe again once they were in the church, she pulled them into a room that wasn't locked before typing a new command and a few seconds later, the healing machine popping out from her helmet and then healing them with the special spray she invented. Once it was done, it simply popped back into her helmet. Leon looked over himself in amazement before saying,"Wow, I feel like I'm actually alive again. what is that stuff?" Helena nodded too before Pandora said,"Something I invented." Leon said,"Why don't you sell it then?" Pandora responded with,"Some thing's aren't ready to be seen by other people." before walking out of the room.

 

She knew something real bad was about to happen, it was too calm and their guardian angels were warning her as well. She didn't know what they were gonna face, but she would be prepared, she had to.  


End file.
